Mutant Actors 20
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: Re-posted from a previous account. The actors from the X-Men franchise unexpectedly show up in the X-Men universe and get mutant powers. Rated T because the actors and Wolverine swear. MCU actors will show up soon. Iceman/Mystique relationship. DISCONTINUED!
1. Where the hell are we!

Re-posted from a previous account! So don't send me hate P.M messages. Thanks to MoonlitshadowsoftheHumanSoul who originally edited this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. If I did someone wouldn't have died.

Hugh Jackman (Wolverine) woke up with a gasp. "Get up, dumbass!"Someone snapped irritably. He looked up to see Jennifer Lawrence (Raven), Zoe Kravitz (Angel), Lucas Till (Alex), James McAvoy (Young Professor X), Michel Fassbender (Young Magneto), and Nicholas Hoult (Young Beast).

"Who said that?" Hugh snapped, also irritated at being woken up.

"I did! You needed to wake up, and I figured your masculine pride would kick in!" Jennifer snorted, though she did smile to show it wasn't malicious.

"We were dropped out of the sky. Though at least Daniel wasn't here or he'd crushed us." Zoe tried to joke, but it was a valid answer, so no one really caught on. No sooner had she said that when Shawn Ashmore (Iceman), Daniel Cudmore (Colossus), Fan Bingbing (Blink), Ellen Paige (Kitty Pryde), and Halle Berry (Storm), dropped out of the sky and decided that Hugh was the perfect landing choice. Zoe busted out laughing as Ellen poked her head out from under Halle's leg and over Daniel's arm and asked "What's so funny?"

"Daniel's on top of Hugh and I don't think he's breathing!" Zoe replied.

"Hey, Hugh, you breathing down there?" Daniel asked.

"I think he's fine!" Shawn answered as he rolled off of Halle and Fan and stated, "You know? This is a really s*** day! First I get my head chopped off, and now I'm in another universe!"

Fan glared at him and snapped, "At least you didn't get skewered!"

"Calm down!" James yelled over the din of the voices. As his hand became a fist, claws came out, James failing to notice them. Shawn barely held in his laughter while a sniggering Daniel shouted, "James look at your hand!"

James looked and let out a girly scream making Shawn and Daniel laugh harder.

"James calm down!" Fan yelled. But James cut her arm making her cry out. But it began healing.

"Are you two are like Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike?" Halle asked, shock making itself visible on her face. Fan held out her hands and ten claws came out.

"They're like them!" Shawn shouted, and Halle fainted.

"Everybody! Shut up and listen!What if we have powers like the characters we played?" Zoe yelled. Everyone quieted as they realized it made sense. Shawn then paled, as if he were going to faint, before Daniel pinched him.

"Do I have tattoos?" Zoe asked, though it sounded as if she expected a "Yes". Turning around with half of her shirt off.

Jennifer shook her head. "Nope."

"Well...then what mutation do I have?" Then she turned into a exact replica of Shawn making the real one faint and answering her question. Zoe/Shawn looked shocked."I'm Mystique?" Then turned back to herself.

Ellen turned to Halle, who lay on the ground in a faint. " Halle what can you do?" Ellen shook Halle awake, remembering she'd fainted, and asked the same question again.

"I don't know!" Halle exclaimed as she phased through the ground.

"Looks like you're like Kitty Pryde!" Halle phased back up and asked, "Cool. How 'bout you Shawn?"

"Maybe super speed?" Shawn ran into a wall and said, "Check that off the list!" Shawn threw out his hand. "No ice powers."

After a little time had passed, Shawn stared in the distance and frowned. "The X-Mansion." Halle looked where he was but saw nothing, confusion dawning on her face .

"Maybe you're kinda like Warpath, super-senses and all?" Ellen suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. " Fan said, her face turning green. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" She was probably dizzy as Daniel was running in super fast cricles around her.

"Daniel!" Ellen scolded.

"Sorry, I had a energy bar for lunch!" He called, slowly to a stop. Fan realized something and asked, "Wait, Shawn, did you say you saw the X-Mansion?!"

"Yep. Oh fu-" Hugh came to and heard what they said, and said what everyone was thinking: " We're in the X-Men universe?!"


	2. Daniel Cudmore is not Colossus

**Here's some of the actors powers. Remember, this is from a previous account I lost, so I'm reposting this story.**

 **Daniel Cudmore: Super Speed**

 **Zoe Kravitz: Can mimic her appearance to look like anyone**

 **Shawn Ashmore: Heightened senses**

 **Jennifer Lawrence: Can control the weather.**

 **Fan Binging: Sliver claws and healing.**

 **Lucas Till: Shrieking. Yep that's it.**

 **James McAvoy: Bone claws and healing.**

 **Halle Berry: Phasing through things and maybe sending people back in time.**

 **The next four's powers will be revealed in this chapter and later chapters.**

 **Hugh Jackman:?**

 **Nicholas Hoult: ?**

 **Michel Fassbender: ?**

 **Ellen Paige: ?**

 **Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.**

The actors walked carefully around the city. Shawn was in the lead, since he had superior senses, always keeping the Mansion at his back. They however found that they would end up in the same place every few seconds. Shawn eventually decided to walk to near the mansion and sure enough they were right there. Shawn distrusted the X-Men, and no one could blame him. Daniel was nervous about being stared at as he looked just like Colossus. Halle was busy going through Ellen annoying the crap of the latter. Hugh was being dragged by Nicholas because he refused to accept he was in the X-Men universe. Fan was talking to Michael about her powers and how she didn't want to stab anyone. Zoe kept making herself look like Shawn to annoying the real one but he didn't care.

Jennifer heard a noise and cocked her head, asking, "What was that?" Nicholas grabbed her hand.

"Maybe it's just a raccoon?" Zoe suggested, though no one really believed that. A voice shouted "I think not, b***!"

"It's Juggernaut!" Shawn cried. Sure enough Juggernaut appeared and grabbed Daniel by the throat. "Well the big-bad Russian isn't putting up a fight. Why the sudden change of heart?" Daniel struggled to speak.

"Maybe...be..because...I'm not...Coloss...Colossus?"

"Put him down!" Zoe shouted, taking a few steps forward in aggression.

"Who's gonna make me doll-face?" Juggernaut crowed. Lucas smiled, snickering. "Oh you're in trouble now!"

Zoe turned into Juggernaut and punched him. The real one dropped Daniel who began coughing and rubbing his throat in attempt to regain his breath as Jennifer and Nicholas helped him up. Juggernaut picked up Zoe and threw her. A hole appeared behind her and she landed outside of another. Ellen had her hand out, and realized she had Blink's ability to create portals. She did it again when Juggernaut tried to get to Daniel again.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Michael yelled, and an angry Juggernaut punched him into a wall. Just as he grabbed Ellen, a dark figure appeared and cut his arm. Juggernaut had barely turned around when the figure hit him in the head with a sword and knocked him out. Looking at her closely, the cast could see she was barely fifteen, maybe sixteen. She had pink eyes, pale skin, and purple hair.

She stared at the cast and said, "I thought you were hiding from the Brotherhood? Not walking around stupidly!"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, not liking her tone. "Listen we're not the X-Men!"

"Damn well you're not, she looks a girl I knew who's dead right now!" She snapped, pointing at Zoe. Zoe looked uncomfortable under the newcomer's scorching gaze.

"The professor will want to talk to you, and I'm going to take you to him to sort this mess out. "

"That's what we're trying to avoid right now," Shawn muttered, glaring at the purple-haired girl.

"Well Magneto will probably try to kill you so...you want to die by him, or come with me?"

Shawn answered with a question."What's your name?" To his surprise, he received an answer, albeit in in a growl.

"Psylocke."

 **Olivia Munn will not be making an appearance in this story as this is set during filming for Days of Future Past.**

\


	3. Meeting the X-Men

**Okay so some MCU cast members are gonna show up in this soon. So tell me who you want to see and what power they should have. I'll put up a poll so you can vote for the actor/actress you want to see.**

Psylocke asked the cast questions about their lives and the films. She was pissed she wasn't in any of them."The professor will be shocked about this. Old guy thinks he's seen it all."

Daniel cocked his head in confusion. "But we look just like them!"

"Mutants are strange. We've gotten used to it over the years." She led them inside the mansion which thankfully was empty. "Sit here and don't touch anything!"

"Can do." Daniel responded, earning a glare from Psylocke. He flashed James a grin.

"What?" Psylocke walked down a long path before knocking on a door. Colossus and opened it and asked," Psylocke? What's up?"

"Sup' big guy?" She responded as Colossus pulled her into a hug nearly crushing her. "Uh big guy. Metal form crushing me!" She wheezed, and he released her, apologizing.

She looked at Bobby and broke into a teasing smile. "Hey, Scruffy!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and said calmly, "Like it or not, Psylocke, the beard is staying."

"Why?" She asked, as if there were no reason for him to have a beard.

"The parents keep...thinking I'm a student." Psylocke laughed and gave quick hugs to Rogue and Kitty. she look at the Professor and said "There's people I'd like all of you guys to meet." The X-Men followed Psylocke init the living room where Daniel was spinning James over his head. Colossus's jaw went slack. Daniel noticed the X-Men and dropped James who shook his head and ran to the nearest bathroom and puked in it.

"Ew." Shawn looked away, grimacing. Psylocke noticed Ellen was missing and asked "Where's Ellen?" Then one of the new arrivals answered wit, "Walked through a hole with Halle."

Kitty and Storm looked shocked. Ellen phased through a wall, Halle by her side. "Guess who joined us and has the powers of Colossus?" She exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

Evan Peters walked in with his silver hair messed up. "'Sup?"

Wolverine's eyes widened. "There's two of him?" He sounded as if that were the worst thing in the world.

Psylocke said" He looks like Quicksilver, but with the powers of Colossus? Logan I'm with you on this, this is weird." Surprise showed on her face momentarily as she said it, showing she did have emotions other than annoyance. Shawn and Bobby began circling each other with their mouths open, staring at their look-a-like.

"Shawn why are you acting as though you've just found your long lost twin brother? You knew this was gonna happen, right?" Ellen exclaimed.

"Damn! I look ugly with a beard!" Shawn exclaimed, looking at Bobby's face.  
"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME ABOUT MY BEARD? Is it the day for that or something?" He sounded annoyed, and Shawn decided to leave the topic of beards.

"I have a question," Daniel said to the professor.

"Yes?" The professor said in a kind, teacher-like tone.

"Why is she so mean?" He gestured to Psylocke who glared at him and took out her sword and pointed it at his throat and said, "Listen a***, I don't like you, I don't have time for you, and I certainly WILL NOT put up with you clear?!"

"Crystal,"

She didn't take the sword away, and Zoe noticed. "uh Psylocke?" Psylocke shot Zoe a glare, that, if looks could kill, would put Zoe in the morgue. "Can you put the sword down?" Zoe prompted, refusing to be intimidated. Psylocke complied and walked away, murmuring "Stupid a***."

"What's her problem?" Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Lucas, I wouldn't say that to the girl that just put a sword to Daniel's neck!" Shawn whispered sharply. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She's just distrusting of those she doesn't know." Kitty explained. Shawn and Lucas gave her a look, and Daniel said,

"Still doesn't mean she can be a bitch."

Psylocke reached for her sword again but Colossus grabbed her arm, picked her up by the waist, and carried her out of the room.

Ellen jumped in one of her portals and Shawn, Daniel, Lucas, Zoe, and James followed her leaving Halle, Fan, Michael, Hugh, Nicholas, and Jennifer to explain things. Jennifer screamed "Assholes!" at the ground.

"What do you mutants want to know?" Hugh asked, unhappy at being left to explain things. Scott's face lit up like he was a kid on Christmas Day.


	4. Read between the lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

"Well in 1999 there was a film called X-men that we -the cast- were filming. I was Wolverine, Halle was Storm. A girl named Anna Paquin was Rogue. Famke Jenssen was Jean Grey, James Marsden was Cyclops. Shawn Ashmore was Iceman and Patrick Stewart was the older Professor X." Colossus came back with Psylocke, who was twirling a sliver dagger in her hand.

Jennifer eyed it as she was watching her and was prepared to electrocute her if the need arose. Hugh continued to explain the films including the spin-offs and prequel and when he got to Days of Future Past he said" We're not done filming yet, but Brian Singer our director will probably notice we're missing. Not Zoe though." Scott looked confused.

"Why?"

"Her character got killed off screen." Hugh explained again.

Ellen dropped through yet another of her portals and Daniel yelled "CANNONBALL!" to announce her arrival. A fully sliver Evan followed them making clunk noises as he was walking. Lucas dropped through a portal letting out a earsplitting shriek which made everyone cover their ears and Psylocke shouting "PUT A CAP IN IT WILL YOU?!"

Lucas held up three fingers and smiled, "Read between the lines," Psylocke's dagger was thrown three inches away from his face.

"I don't trust you either, Blondie." Psylocke snapped.  
"Blondie? That's the best you can come up with? Alex Summers -the guy I play- could've come up with something better than that! And he's fictional!"

"ALEX Summers?! There are TWO Summers kids?!" Logan exclaimed. His expression was one of genuine shock. Scott looked uncomfortable and turned away.

"All of you actors are a grade A pain in my a**! My brother Brian would nev-" She stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence, and turned away from them. Colossus draped a hand over her back.

Awkward," Daniel whistled, and walked away.

"Daniel!" Shawn called.

"What?" Shawn pointed at Bobby's beard, and Daniel began to laugh. "That beard is stupid!" Bobby glared at him, and, pointing his finger at him, froze him from the waist down.

Evan punched the ice, and chastised him. "He's right, you know!"

"Why don't we talk about your powers?" Storm suggested.

No one argued with her. Zoe and James walked toward the group of the cast. Psylocke still scowled though her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm like Mystique. I can shape-shift into anyone." Zoe started it off, though shifting her weight uncomfortably. "I find that hard to believe." Logan said.

Zoe shifted into him, and folded her hands across her chest. "Still doubting me?"

Logan didn't respond, but that was an answer in itself.

I'm like Storm." Jennifer stated, and her eyes turned white and a small thunderstorm took place outside.

"I'm like Blink." Ellen took her turn.  
"Who?

"A mutant with the power to create teleporting portals. Fan played her." Fan smiled nervously and ducked her head.

"I know why Psylocke is so mean to you guys" Colossus stated randomly, but nevertheless drew the attention of everyone. "Her younger brother Brian was killed by Pyro, and it broke her heart because she trusted Pyro."

Bobby thought to himself" Maybe I could've saved him"

"I have super speed." Daniel blurted, quickly changing the subject. He verified it by super-speeding to the kitchen and grabbing a soda for Ellen, which he politely handed to her.

"I have super senses," Shawn stated, taking his turn next. He grabbed and threw Psylocke's dagger in one fluid motion. "And that. Whatever that is." It narrowly avoided James' face.

"Shawn, you nearly hit my face!" James snapped. Shawn failed to force down a smile, and Bobby laughed. Psylocke rolled her eyes at all of them.

"I can go through solid objects." Halle spoke so softly, her voice was almost a whisper.

Her example of choice to demonstrate her power was to put her hand through Fan's head. Fan turned to face her, glaring. "Cool, now stop, and don't do it again!"

"I've got claws," Fan said to Halle, extending her claws, which made Logan have flashbacks of Lady Deathstrike.

Shawn noticed Logan's weird face and asked, "Logan? Hey, are you okay?"

Shawn looked at Michael who are grinning gat Logan. "Michael, stop making Logan sick, or we'll all be in trouble!" Shawn ordered.

Michael grinned and stopped.

Nicholas said" Well, my back's feeling weird, so now seems to be as good a time as any." He took of his jacket, revealing angel wings.

"I always knew you were an angel!" Jennifer teased. Nicholas grinned.

James said "Well I'm last. I've got your claws, Logan!"

James extended his claws and Bobby sighed. "Two Logans...we're in trouble." Shawn closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his temples, as if he had a headache. "All this power stuff is giving me a headache!"  
James grinned and threw the dagger at Shawn but Shawn caught when it was two inches from his face.

"How'd you do that?!" "Super sense duh"

Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared outside and four figures fell out of the sky.

The cast got up to investigate and they found James Marsden, Famke Jenssen, Aaron Stanford, and Anna Paquin.

 **Wow, I forgot how mean the cliffhanger was, but oh well!**


	5. Challenge

**Sorry, not another update. I know, I haven't updated in a while. Me and my friend SwifteForeverAndAlways (Shoutout to Swifte! That's what Lily calls you since she doesn't know your real name LOL) anyway, we're working on the next chapter together, and it includes an MCU actor (not telling who), the Avengers (minus Pietro cause he's dead :*(), Psylocke, and a fourth wall breaking Deadpool.**

 **Anyway, I have a challenge for you guys. You have to write a one-shot of any comic book character dying in a similar way to Pietro in AOU (Age of Ultron to all you who don't speak text slang). Excludes any actors in this story and D.C characters. So no Batman fics! Or Wonder Woman. But maybe Harley Quinn.**

 **I will accept one-shots with any X-Men, Avenger, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, SHIELD, or X-Force member.**

 **I will not accept any HYDRA members so no Grant Ward!**

 **Send your one-shot to me in a P.M and the winner will have their one-shot featured in a future chapter!**

 **The runner-up will receive a sneak peek of a future chapter.**

 **Deadline is on New Years Day. No exceptions, I will not accept any late entries.**

 **Good luck.**

 **-Psylockethe2nd**


	6. Shouldn't you be dead?

**Yay! I updated with a actual chapter! XD thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.**

Aaron Taylor Johnson looked around the world he was in. It looked almost exactly like New York, but that was impossible. He had been in Los Angeles before he had blacked out, a weird thing above his head in sky.

Aaron looked around, frowning. How the hell had he gotten from Los Angeles to New York? And what was that weird thing in the sky he had seen?

Aaron shook his head and began to walk down the street, hoping no one would recognize him.

Aaron stopped walking when he saw a sight that confused the fuck out of him. It was The Avengers cast, all hanging out at a restaurant. But none of them were in New York last time he checked

Aaron frowned, why would they all be in New York, and why did they not tell him?

Suddenly, the others looked up and in the direction of Aaron, who quickly stepped into the shadows of the alley between buildings, crouching down between barrels.

Aaron stayed crouched in his hiding spot for a while, not knowing whether or not it was clear to come out.

Aaron eventually peered out, finding the Avengers cast still there. He frowned as blur flowed from his fingers, going over to the Avengers and encircling Banner.

Aaron jumped back as Banner's eyes turned blue and his skin began to bulge out of his clothing, turning green.

Aaron quickly turned out and began to run, still confused about what was going on. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't looking where he was running and ran into a girl with dark hair and purplish clothes.

"Watch it!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." Aaron hastily apologized.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be dead?

"What?" Aaron asked, confused.

"You're Pietro Maximoff aren't you?"

"What? No? He...he's a fictional character." Aaron replied, still confused.

"Then why do you look exactly like him"

"I...I played him in a movie."

"Oh god! ANOTHER ONE?!" The girl practically snarled.

"Another what?" Aaron asked.

The girl just glared at Aaron in annoyance, "Bloody hell you guys are annoying.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Aaron yelled in a panic though he sounded weird saying a British phrase with a Eastern European accent.

The girl sighed, "You and another group of people looking like some people I know came in here and claimed that they played them in a movie!"

"Wait...so this isn't the first time it's happened?" Aaron asked. The girl shook her head, "No and it's getting really annoying."

"Who else came here?"

"People looking like my friends, some of the X-Men." The girl replied.

Aaron frowned, "The X-Men are just fictional characters. They're not real."

"So I've heard"

"So...so what's your name?" Aaron asked.

"Elizabeth Braddock"

Aaron nodded, "I'm Aaron Taylor Johnson."

"You might need to come with me so you're not mistaken for a dead guy"

Aaron nodded, "Alright."

Psylocke led Aaron to a car, ushering him into it before driving off. The car ride was quiet as Psylocke headed towards the one place he wouldn't be found at, the X-Mansion.. "Where are you taking me?" Aaron asked. "To the X-Mansion...you'll be safe there." Psylocke replied. Aaron nodded and the two fell back into silence.

A little while later, Psylocke pulled up to a giant mansion, blocked by a gate with an X encased in a circle.

Aaron watches in confusion and wonder as Psylocke pressed something on the dashboard of her car and the gate swung open.

Psylocke parked her car and got out, "Let's go."

"What if the Avengers find out I'm here?

"They won't." Psylocke assured him.

"How do you know?" Aaron asked. "Because we don't allow the Avengers into the mansion except in certain circumstances." Psylocke explained.

Aaron nodded, "Okay..." "And we can help you control your powers." Psylocke added.

"What if other cast members of the Avengers show up?"

"Well...I guess they'll come here too." Aaron nodded as Psylocke opened the door.

Psylocke led Aaron into the mansion's living room before going off to Professor X's office, where the other X-Men were.

"We have another one." Psylocke said, "Another person looking like someone only to say they are from a movie."

"Oh god not again!" Bobby whined.

"It's Pietro Maximoff this time." Psylocke said.

"The Avenger?" Bobby asked. "The dead Avenger." Psylocke confirmed.

"The one who got shot in Sokovia?"

"Yeah." Psylocke nodded.

Bobby sighed, "We need to figure out where and why these people are coming here."

Piotr said" This is giving me a headache"

"Hear hear." Bobby muttered.

"How many of them have taken a human life?" Deadpool asked. "What?" "You know. Murder. The K word" "The K word?" "I can't say "kill" cause the writer's trying to keep this as Fiction T as possible" "You're crazy." Bobby said.

"Anyway, they haven't killed ("You said a bad word! WRITER, THEY SAID A BAD WORD!") anyone" "What the a**?! These guys f**king suck!" The others stared at Deadpool like he was crazy, which he was.

"Can I kill him a couple times? Once? Twice?" Psylocke turned to Professor X, creating one of her physic knives while doing so.

Professor X shook his head, "No."

Psylocke sighed as Deadpool smirked, "See. I knew these writers liked me, they wouldn't have you kill me."

"THAT'S IT!" Psylocke dove her knife into his chest.

Deadpool stumbled back, dramatically clutching his chest.

Nov 19"Which one of you two fangirls wrote that?!"

"Shut. Up." Psylocke warned.

"The writer's name should be DeadpoolWannabe not Psylocketh2nd!"

"Wait what?" Psylocke asked.

"She's a Psylocke fan"

"And the other writer is a fan of the SHIELD agent Mockingbird."

"I'm gonna pretend you dont exist"

Deadpool glared at her.

Psylocke just continued to ignore Deadpool, acting like he wasn't even there.

"Aw C'mon, don't ignore me!" Deadpool whined, poking at Psylocke. She turned away and walked out the door, flipping him off while doing so.

"WRITER WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

 **Ah, gotta love that fourth wall breaking Deadpool. Sorry there were no X-Men actors in this. But I needed to set up the MCU actors showing up.**

 **BTW if you didn't already know I'm having a writing challenge, see previous chapter for details.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Bet you didn't see THIS coming

**Well I'm kinda excites right now. It's the start of Iceman/Mystique in my story. And I've checked. There are no other fics about these two as a couple. :D this should be awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

Pyro was walking down the hall avoiding anything in site. Coming back from a mission in Russia with Warpath, Sunspot, Mystique, and Bishop (it involved a Hulk-sized duck, don't ask) to find a bunch of people that looked exactly like the X-Men.

A girl that looked like Mystique had the powers of Storm, a woman that looked like Storm had the powers of Kitty, and a girl that looked like Kitty had the powers of Blink. It drove him crazy. There was even a guy that looked like him. IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!

So naturally being Pyro, he was walking down a hallway back to his room to hide from the craziness.

That's when he found Bobby, talking with Mystique. At least that's what he thought at first, but upon a closer look, they weren't talking, they were _kissing_.

Pyro's mouth fell open, he never knew _Bobby_ was with _Mystique_ , this was a huge surprise for him. And he didn't like it one bit.

He watched Bobby and Mystique for a little while longer before walking away, not wanting to interrupt the couple. Plus it was making him uncomfortable

Bobby pulled away from Raven and pressed his forehead against her, smiling at her.

Raven put her arms around his neck as Bobby smiled and kissed her again.

Raven said" I hate keeping us a secret"

"I know." Bobby murmured, "I know."

"We can't risk them hating you again" Bobby said.

"I know." Raven said with a sad smile, "So we need to keep ourselves...keep this secret."

Like that would last a while. In this house full of mutants and actors with powers alike, secrets never stayed secret for long as a few days later, Pyro was hanging out with Rogue when she absently reached out to grab something and their hands brushed. Instantly, Pyro's memories were absorbed into Rogue.

Rogue gasped and stumbled back, seeing Pyro's memory of Bobby and Rogue kissing each other. She looked confused, and sad, and almost angry at what was happening...at what she had seen.

"Rogue..." Pyro said, reaching out to her. She shook her head and ran off.

Pyro sighed and got up, heading to Bobby's bunk. "Yo Iceman! We gotta talk!" Pyro said, knocking on the door. Bobby opened the door, allowing Pyro in. "What's up Pyro?" Bobby asked. "Rogue...she found out about you and Mystique." Pyro explained.

"Wait, I never told you about us"

"I uh...I caught the two of you."

"Oh god" Bobby was beyond embarrassed

Pyro hesitated before asking "How did you guys get together?"

Bobby hesitated.

"Raven and I...we did a mission together. I guess...I guess we just ended up falling in love." Bobby said. Truth be told; they were uncover and got _really_ into their covers as being boyfriend/girlfriend.

Pyro nodded. "John please...don't tell anyone." Bobby begged. Pyro sighed, "Fine. Rogue already knows but that's it."

Pyro walked off as Bobby sighed and went to find Raven. He found her in her room, reading. "Hey." Bobby said softly, walking in. "Hey...what's up?" Raven asked, seeing the look on Bobby's face. "Rogue...she found out about us." Bobby said.

"She what?" Raven exclaimed. "She found out about us." Bobby repeated.

Raven looked almost angry "How?" she demanded.

"I don't know"

Raven sighed "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Bobby repeated.

He really didn't.

 **Aw poor Bobby, something tells me this will get better...HA! No it won't. I thrive on drama and romance. This is just the beginning.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Psylockethe2nd.**


	8. Rage and Misery

**I updated again? Yep. I actually going to have the actors in it? Yep. This chapter will switch from Pyro's POV to Bobby's. BTW let me know how the relationship between Iceman and Mystique makes you feel. Is it good; is it bad? Let me know in your review.**

 **This is the part where I thank both my BFF Lily (though she should stop swearing in the reviews I get from her) and SwifteForeverAndAlways for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah.**

 **Don't watch the new Batman V Superman trailer. Just don't. :/**

Pyro was not happy with himself, he felt as though he had let Rogue find out that his _best friend_ had cheated on Rogue with _Raven Darkholme._ But the two just didn't go together. At all. Bobby was a righteous goody two-shoes; who took orders without question. He would probably jump off a cliff if you told him too. Raven was a…well…she only took orders from herself.

As for the others , there was no indication they had knowledge of this. Rogue glared at Raven every time she walked into the same room as her and she made a show of holding Bobby's hand…a lot. As for the actors, they were driving everyone (Especially Psylocke) crazy.

If having exact duplicates of people was not crazy enough, things had just gotten a lot crazier. "Come back here and give me that back!" Ellen yelled as she chased Shawn around the room, the latter having taken her phone.

"Make me!" Shawn taunted, easily dodging Ellen's attempts to get her phone back. "Shawn!" Aaron Stanford called out, "Let me see it!" Shawn tossed him the phone.

Aaron caught it as Ellen turned to run after him. "Give me back my phone!" Ellen yelled, chasing after him.

The guy that looked like Piotr (What was his name? Darrel? Danny? He didn't care) had a pair of Beats headphones on and had an IPhone 5 turned up on full volume. The girl that looked like Raven suspiciously asked" Did you pay for those?" "Yeah; I just used my credit card, that I _don't_ have BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE F**KING X-MEN UNIVERSE INCASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" He yelled clearly annoyed. She glared at him and muttered" Asshole" "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" "ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" Then they both disappeared in a flash of silver and left an overturned sofa and quite a few doors broken. Psylocke ran in and said" What the hell?"

"Daniel and Jennifer got into a fight" One of the newbies said. She looked exactly like Blink just without the pink hair. "Over what?" "Daniel stole stuff"

Psylocke growled and went to turn around when she bumped into Pyro. The two stared (or in Pyslocke's case; glared) at each other before she left. Pyro let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

* * *

Bobby was miserable. There was nothing more he wanted to do other than hold Raven in his arms and kiss her over and over again. He had attempted to end things with Rogue but she quickly held the threat of telling everyone about their "affair" (as she called it) if he even _tried_ to get back with Raven.

So, when night fell (And Psylocke locked all the actors in the lower levels), Bobby had locked his door and (for good measure), froze it with his powers.

Laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Bobby remembered just laying here with Raven, just talking about their lives and things like that.

A sharp tap at the windows made him flinch.

 **CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! I'm such a Internet Troll.**


	9. Post Rage and Misery

**UPDATES! ASSEMBLE! (I am such a nerd)**

 **BTW the start of this chapter is from the end of the last chapter.**

 **Thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel is not owned by me.**

Bobby was miserable. There was nothing more he wanted to do other than hold Raven in his arms and kiss her over and over again. He had attempted to end things with Rogue but she quickly held the threat of telling everyone about their "affair" (as she called it) if he even _tried_ to get back with Raven.

So, when night fell (And Psylocke locked all the actors in the lower levels), Bobby had locked his door and (for good measure), froze it with his powers.

Laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Bobby remembered just laying here with Raven, just talking about their lives and things like that.

A sharp tap at the windows made him flinch.

Bobby jumped up and looked out the window.

Raven was standing there.

"Raven." Bobby breathed and opened the window and let her in.

"Hey." Raven said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." "Rogue will kill you if she finds out"

"I don't care."

"Listen Rogue doesn't want-" "I don't care what she wants...I care what you want!"  
Bobby sighed and asked" You want to know what I want?"

Raven nodded.

Bobby kissed her and Raven kissed back,

Bobby said" I love you"

Raven smiled,"I love you too."

"Rogue's gonna tell everyone about us now right?"

"Probably. I don't care"

* * *

By the time morning came, everyone had been told by Rogue about Bobby and Raven's relationship.

Because of that, everyone was giving them dirty looks.

Only the actors didn't have a problem with it. In fact Shawn and Jennifer liked to pretend they were the characters and pretended to make out when ever the X-Men were around.

One day, as Raven was walking down the hall, Rogue 'accidentally' ran into her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Boyfriend stealer" Rogue muttered underneath her breath.

Raven rolled her eyes, having heard what Rogue said.

Psylocke said" Leave her alone, Rogue""

"She stole my boyfriend!"

"Maybe Bobby fell in love with her!"

"I did"

The three turned around to see Bobby standing there looking annoyed. He walked over to Raven and took her hand.

 **I have so many ideas for what's gonna happen with Bobby and Raven in the future. (Evil laugh)**

 **In all seriousness, there are gonna to be three major plots in this story.**

 **1\. The actors getting sent to the Marvel Universe (duh)**

 **2\. Iceman and Mystique's relationship.**

 **3\. The actors finding out who is responsible for their predicament.**

 **And of course who dies depending on who wins my writing challenge. The deadline for submissions is New Years Day. After that I have a decision to make...over only two people cause only two accepted the challenge.**


	10. Ideas for next chapter (cause I'm lazy)

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but with school and family stuff, I have barely any time to come up with new ideas for this story. Me and my friend SwifteForeverAndAlways are working on the next few chapters together and I have the next 10 chapters plotted out. But I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. I have a couple of ideas but I need you guys to vote on them.**

 **1\. More MCU cast members show up.**

 **2\. The Fant4stic cast members show up (something tells me no one will vote for this...)**

 **3\. Coulson and his team show up and find out about the cast members.**

 **4\. FitzS** **immons** **and Skye accidentally extract Aaron thinking he's Pietro.**

 **5\. More Bobby/Raven lovey stuff (can someone create a ship name for these two? I'm serious)**

 **6\. Wanda has a vision of the future.**

 **7\. The actors get a clue to their predicament.**

 **8\. More angsty Pyro.**

 **9\. The Avengers and X-Men fight.**

 **Please vote for two of these and I'll write them as the next chapter.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Psylockethe2nd**


	11. Too Much Fun With Powers

**New chapter! I feel like maybe we should see how Aaron's doing at the moment. BTW I'm basing off Aaron's battle suit from the version of Quicksilver from ismahawk's Quicksilver vs Flash Minute Matchup video on Youtube. Check it out, it's awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Aaron was getting used to waking up every morning at the X-Mansion in a freaking suite that Psylocke had given him. Plus she had been helping him learn how to use his powers without hurting anyone. He enjoyed telekinesis a lot and hadn't touch a door in a week. Though he broke many doors much to the annoyance of the X-Men. Aaron had been hidden away from the other actors as they were now being angry, annoying, and high tempered.

Aaron had also received a battle suit from Psylocke about two weeks after she had taken him in. It almost looked like a gray and black version of his Quicksilver costume from Avengers Age of Ultron, just kinda punk. He really liked it. Pyslocke explained to him that he could leave the mansion to avoid getting cabin fever as long as he came back before dusk.

Now could anyone blame Aaron for getting cocky? Well...maybe. But still, this was an alternate universe where superheroes actually existed, and certain couples weren't even canon...at all. Aaron was pretty sure that Mystique and Iceman were enemies only in the comics and films. But hey...anything could happen.

So Aaron would always come insanely close to entering Avengers Tower. Why? He felt like it. One day he decided to have some fun and attract the Avengers attention. By using his powers to blow up Fifth Avenue. Not his best plan.

Now he bored and waiting for them to actually show up when the phone Pyslocke gave him rang.

"Hello?"

"What the hell Aaron?!"

"What'd I do?"

"You blew up Fifth Avenue?!"

"...Maybe..."

"When you get back here, I'll-" Exactly what Pyslocke was going to do to him, he'd never know because he hung up on her.

* * *

Phil Coulson was sitting in his office when Daisy "Skye" Johnson ran into the room and said" There was a explosion on Fifth Avenue!" She quickly put on the news where footage was shown of a blue mist that completely destroyed the street. "What the hell?" Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz, Lincoln Campbell, and Jemma Simmons entered also watching the chaos on screen.

"There's more. A Gifted is the reason behind it" Hunter pulled up slowed down footage that showed a young man with his back turned to the camera flicking his hand outward right before the explosion happened.

"Find him and bring him in"

"Yes sir"


	12. Deadline

**Hey people just letting you know the deadline for submissions for my writing challenge is January 1st. And only two people accepted it so I need more entries.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Psylockethe2nd**


	13. Deadline Extended

**I'm extending the deadline the entries for the challenge to January 19th.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Psylockethe2nd**


	14. The Short Chapter

**I'm updating again because I want to! BTW I'm am thinking of a sequel to this story and am planning a spinoff with my friend SwifteForeverAndAlways.**

 **We have too many ideas between the two of us.**

 **But first I wanted to answer a review real quick.**

 **Guest: Shawn's married...and Kitty's a fictional character. I will have some more MCU actors like Jeremy Renner and Elizabeth Olsen show up just to f**k with everyone and _maybe_ Chris Evans too. **

**Disclaimer: Do I _still_ have to do this?**

Just then, Coulson's phone rang and he snatched it up. "Hello?" He said. "Phil Coulson, my name is Charles Xavier." The man on the other end of the phone said. "I've heard of you." Coulson replied. "I need you to meet me outside New York, you and your team. There are things we need to discuss." Xavier said. "Why?" Coulson asked, suspicion filling his tone. "There are things happening I think your agents need to know about." Xavier replied. Coulson sighed, "Okay...we'll meet up." "Thank you." Xavier said, hanging up.

* * *

Later the X-Men met up with SHIELD along with a young man who looked really bored and Coulson and his team walked up to the young man who annoyingly said"Can you please stop staring at me?"

"You look like...Pietro Maximoff" "I played him in a movie"

"But now your in our world..." Coulson said slowly. "Yep""Do we exist in your world?" Fitz asked. "Nope" "Oh...""But uh...you guys are a tv show." Aaron said. "Oh." was Coulson's only reply.

"Anyway Aaron won't be bothering you again because I will be personally putting him on house arrest" "Psylocke-" "Do. Not. Test. Me"

 **Sorry for the shortness!**


	15. Note

**I've got some bad news. I'm discontinuing Mutant Actors 20. Now before you freak out and send me P.M messages begging me to bring it back, my friend, SwifteForeverAndAlways; has agreed to continue writing the story. IDK when she'll post it, but this story is not dead. I just lost ,my passion for writing it.**

 **Peace out MortalKombatFanGirl**


End file.
